Your Name Means Heroine
by PinkyPops12
Summary: Who are they? Who do they think they are? Knocking down kingdoms wars and invading our lives. Slaughter. Murder. I need to save my brother from them. Those vicious bloodthirsty people. I've got to hurry before they kill him. The Prince of Nathanial. I think I've got the skill and power to do it. It helps knowing I'm a Princess. After all, they once told me my name means Heroine.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I wasn't on Fanfiction for a long time. I will apologize for that. Sorry. I was overseas on a holiday and now I'm back... and returning to homework. I had to catch up on three weeks of homework and I've been working my head off trying to finish all the work my class has done. This chapter was actually written in March- April but I was too scared to post it. But I decided I needed to post something so I came back and edited it. It may had a lot of mistakes since I really need to get back to my maths homework. If you find any major mistakes, feel free to PM to me about it. I think that's it. Enjoy!**

Pieces of stone dropped on my head as I sat in my dark basement. The only light source of the tiny torch on the wall behind me. _Drip, drip, drip. _My eyes shifted to the pool of water gathering beneath my feet. I glanced at it, seeing a fleck of red substance. _Blood. _My heart was beating wildly as I heard battle cries. _War, WAR, WAR_! My head screamed at me. I finally couldn't take it anymore and let the tears flow freely. The Goleris tribe yelled in unison.

_What happened? Who won? The Goleris tribe? Oh no..._

I brought my knees closer to my chest and sighed. The clinking of armour and clashing of swords ceased as I trembled in fear. I know we had lost. They've torn down our wars, invaded our village and burned our castle. There's probably nothing left of my home land. I heard marching and a roar of victory. I buried my head into my arms and rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly.

_They are all dead. No one is alive. No one. Why on I not dead? I should be dead? Just like the rest of them! _

My mind was plagued with dark thoughts and memorises as I braced myself for the worst. What if they find me? What if they kill me? I looked at the basement door and tensed when I heard many footsteps and shouting upstairs. They found me.

The basement door burst open and the leader of the Goleris tribe, Eric, strolled in. He was a very bulky man and smart man. His autumn orange all were braided into dreadlocks. He wore heavy armour and his muscles were visibly budging from his arms. But the thing that bothered me the most was his cold calculating blue eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He smirked, his orange beard swaying slightly as he talked. "You're Cassiel right?" I stayed quiet, squeezing my eyes tightly together. Eric tapped is foot impatiently. "A shy one aren't you?" He taunted. "I'll let you in on a little secret." I opened my eyes, staring soullessly into his eyes.

"Your father didn't make it."

Upon hearing this, made me finally snap. "You monster, you devil and son of a-!" I was stopped as strong hands closed around my neck. Those strong hands lifted me into the air and my supply of oxygen was cut short.

"No one insults the mighty Eric," he shook me, clearly very angry. "No one."

I snigger quietly. "At least I'm not a monster like you." I felt the air get knocked out of me as Eric threw me to the other side of the basement. 'Take him to the oubliette' was the last thing I heard before the world faded to darkness.

* * *

I watched on the broadcast, showing the ruins of Nathanial, the closest kingdom from where I lived.

"King Charles and Queen Sarah has sadly passed away and their 16 year old son, Prince Cassiel, has been reported missing." A picture of a pretty handsome boy appeared on the screen. He had dirty blonde hair and some blond highlights on the side. His gentle green eyes seemed to bored into mine.

"They also had twins, Princess Kathrine and Princess Celestia. But they both went missing when they was 4. We will be back with another live feed later."

I looked away from the screen, processing the information that another kingdom has been destroyed by the Goleris tribe. The kingdom I lived in was called Konica and it was...poor. Our king, King Quinten hasn't been much of a use since our old beloved king died.

Let me introduce myself. I'm Hayleigh Ferryn, but I prefer Hale. I have strawberry blonde hair, (which is an orange colour) and I have really strange eyes. I usually wear colour contacts to make them a shade of blue and hide them from embarrassment. After all, have you ever seen someone wit neon yellow eyes? I consider myself as a bookworm and not a sporty or athletic person.

"Hale!" I hear my 'mother' call my from downstairs. "You didn't do the dishes, hang the clothes, wash the vegetables, clean your room and buy the packet of minced meat we were having tonight! If you're going not to do any work in your life, then I'm going to send you back!" I sighed as I switched off the TV and walked downstairs. You should know one thing, I was an orphan before my 'mother and father' adopted me. I remember only one thing from that night.

The stars were out and it was dark. I was running and running, running away from a threat or a person. I vaguely remember a person with me but I couldn't remember his or her face. I remember me tripping and the person helped me up. But our stalker has caught up and latched his hand on my companion's arm. My partner let go of my arm and smiled sadly at me. He or she mouthed run and so I obeyed. I ran and ran until my sides hurt and my head spun. I ran into a village and bumped into a stranger, he was the one that brought me to the orphanage.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, my mum came over and her face had a huge frown on it. "Young lady, you are in a lot of trouble."

Here comes the scolding and abuse, I thought. After a hour of unbearable abuses, I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran out the door and into the woods, breathing really hard. This happened many times before so I wasn't surprised. But today, the punishment seemed longer and harsher. Maybe she was in a bad mood. I let a breath out I didn't know I was holding and walked into the forest. Yep, this kingdom has no walls for protection. How stupid. I thought about staying this time, in the forest, surviving by myself. I didn't want to go back to that hellhole. Sometimes, even my father would throw things at me if he's angry.

Muttering to myself, I walked until I suddenly crashed into something and fell forwards. I saw the glint of a iron sword being drawn in the corner of my eye and I froze, kneeling on the ground, not daring to look up.

"Who are you?" A rough feminie voice asked me. I finally mustered up all the courage I can and looked up. A girl, around the age of 15, stood there. She had a hoodie over her head but I can see that she had short sea green hair and her iron sword was pointed at me.

"Woah, woah..." I said, standing up and backing away slowly. "No need to get violent."

"Who are you." She repeated, only this time, it sounded more like a statement.

"H-H-Haleigh" I stuttered, staring at her sword. She lowered it a bit and removed her hoodie and stared at me. Her black beady eyes studied my face and she gave a nod of approval.

"You're not with the Goleris tribe?" She questioned me. I shook my head hastily and she sneered. "Thought so. They usually wouldn't pass an opportunity to beat up an outsider." I looked at her face more closely. She looked familiar. No, I mean very familiar.

"Do I know you?" I asked timidly. She tilted her head and glanced at me suspiciously. "I'll take that as a no."

"Name's Cera." She held out her hand and I hesitantly shook it. That grip seems familiar. That hair, those eyes and that grip...my eyes widened. Was she my companion from that night?

**What did you think of it? I know I have mistakes but I can't fix it right now. PM me if you want. Can we get at least 3-4 reviews? Probably not. But hey, why not? See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Companion?" She glared.

"Yeah...That one night when we were running and I tripped. It was you right? You helped me. Then you let go of my arm to run away from him." The words stumbled out of my mouth. Cera casted me a 'look'. You know, the one that indicates I've just been out of the mental asylum. Suddenly, she gasped and grabbed her head. She looked to be in pain. But I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I then realised she might have remembered who I am. A huge overload of memories always brings headaches and pain to my head.

"Kathy?" She asked me in a soft whisper. "Is that really you?"

"Kathy?" I questioned. "I'm not Kathy, my name is Hayleigh."

"That's probably your adopted name." She said. "After I let go of you, the man who came chasing after us brought me back. He took me under his care and he acted like my father. That's the problem. I know his not my father, I do not want the leader of the Goleris tribe as my father. I know who our biological parents are now."

"Our?" I asked, more confused then ever. "What do you mean?"

"We are twins" Cera admitted. "And my real name is not Cera. It's...Celestia I think. We look nothing alike though. The information settled in my brain. Sudden realization dawns on my mind.

"Wait, that means, we're Princesses?" I said, my voice really high.

"Yes Kathrine." Celestia confirmed. "But we have a brother as well remember?"

"You mean Prince Cassiel?" I saw that on the news this morning. He's gone missing."

"That's because my adoptive father captured him. You know...Eric? he thinks I know nothing about my past. He thinks I think I'm his real daughter. Too bad I know everything. I'm planning to break him out." Celestia answered. "I've got to go. My 'dad' will get angry. Same time same place tomorrow?" She started to leave but I latched my hand on her arm.

"Please don't leave me again Cera." I whimpered. "I barely remembered you and I spent almost every single day thinking about you. My adoptive parents aren't that great either and I really don't want to go back." A stray tear slid do wn my face. "Take me with you."

Cera wiped the tear off my face and sighed. She looked at the sunset, deciding. Finally she looked at me again. "I'll take you with me, but you must pretend you're a long lost friend. Also, we'll go to the salon to buy a wig. He might recognise you from that night."

"Sure." I smiled, it feels good to be finally free. No more abuses, no more hassling and defiantly no more taking control of my life. We walked down the road, purposely avoiding my parent's home. We finally got to the salon and a cheery hairdresser greeted us today.

"What new hairstyles would you like today?" She chirped, earning a cold stare from Cera. "Um...How about a new facelift for that pretty little face of yours?" Crea shoved her aside as I stood there, my mouth hanging open. I quickly followed her, hastily apologizing to the poor hairdresser.

"That wasn't very nice!" I furiously muttered to Cera. She just shrugged, her shoulders sagging as she walked.

"She was getting annoying."

I rolled my eyes. I knew what Cera said wasn't nice but I couldn't disagree more or less. We arrived at the wig section, my eyes scanning over the various colours and shapes. My eyes landed on a jet black long curly hair. I smiled in satisfaction as I pointed to that one. Cera gagged in disgust and called a shop assistant over.

"I'd like that get that one over there." Her fingers pointed to a short straight pink and white wig, with a small fringe. I quickly objected but it was too late. Cera paid and was already carrying that ugly thing back. She was wearing a smug look on her face and I wanted to scream. Now I'll be known as the pink haired girl.

"I knew you wouldn't like it." She smirked, "but on the brighter side, it looks just like my hair. Except my hair is a creamy sea green colour." I groaned in annoyance as Cera pushed me in front of the mirror and forced me to wear it. Wow. In thirty minutes, I've learnt three things about this girl. She's stubborn, bossy and annoying. I brushed the fringe aside and glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked very different, almost identical to Cera. "Perfect!" She smiled and literally dragged me out the door. The stars were out and it was night.

"I can walk!" I protested but she just kept dragging. Dang, I knew I should have told her to wait in the forest for me while I did the shopping. "Where are we going?"

"Home." She answered. "My home."

* * *

Ugh. My head. I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark oubliette*. _Eric wasn't joking._ I thought. The only light source was from the window above me. Only a single glass block and the rest is just obsidian. I looked around and spotted a bed, a hole in the ground and a tap. Pretty fancy for a dungeon. I propped myself up and discovered chains on my arms and feet. Who am I kidding. Eric only put them there to intimidate me. I sighed and laid my head on the wall behind me. Now what do I do? Is there a guard or someone? Aren't they supposed to be watching me? I tried reaching my pocket and successfully got my hands in them in. I felt around, looking for anything to entertain me. My hands brushed my a cold metal surface. My eyes widened and I pulled them out. It was my pocket knife. I grinned then started sawing on the chains. After a minute , I haven't even made a dent in it. I dropped the knife and sat there.

"I see you're awake." Eric peered through the window on the roof. Been out like a light for a good few hours. I gritted my teeth angrily. "So tell me Cassiel, what do you plan on doing for your next few days before you become my servant?" I growled softly in response. Eric smiled and counted his fingers. You have...10 days exactly to choose what you want to do with your life. One, die a horrible death. Two, become my servant. Three, marry my daughter. _Eric has a daughter? Ha, that can't be true._

"How about, do me a favor and go die in a hole." I spat. Eric raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You have five days now. Choose wisely. My daughter will be home in a minute. I think you might want to meet her." He said before walking away.

***Oubliette- A s****ecret dungeon with access only through a trapdoor in its ceiling.**

**Yeah! Party! Got the second chapter done. I'm sorry for any spelling errors stuff, grammar mistakes, stuff like that. I was a bit disappointed last chapter. Nobody but one person likes my story. Yeah, that was encouraging. I hope we'll get more this chapter! Remember I love you guys! Go check out my other stories if you want. I think that it.**

**Um...What do people usually say here? ...Save the Pandas?**

**-PinkyPops12**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah...Cera. You're home." A strong muscular man with orange hair and eyes walked towards Cera. He stopped, seeing that Cera has brought a friend. "Who is this?"

"Oh, just a friend." She replied, flashing a fake smile. "She's staying here because her parents kicked her out. Is that okay?" Eric stroked his beard.

"...Fine. I'll just go and craft a bed. If she's going to stay, she's going to sleep in your room." Eric snapped. I chuckled. He's sure living up to his name even in front of a guest. Typical. I then realized I meet the legendary Eric, leader of the Goleris tribe, destroyer of kingdoms and a ruthless murderer. I started trembling in fear. If he doesn't like you, your head gets disconnected from your body.

"T-t-that's your a-adoptive f-father?" I stuttered in shock to Cera. She shrugged and smiled.

"You'll get used to him even though he sometimes gets violent."

I gulped and nodded, making a mental note not to get on his bad side. Eric came back later, a bed in his hands. He motioned for me to come over and I obeyed. He led me to a room which was decorated a sea green colour. _Yep, it's defiantly Cera's room. _Eric placed the bed on the opposite end of Cera's bed and placed a wall half way between us so we couldn't see each other when we sleep but we can still talk to each other.

"Done." Hope you enjoy your stay." Eric paused. "I need you to come to my throne room tomorrow so I can discuss something with you." I nodded quickly and sat on my bed.

"Thanks." I said before he left. Cera entered a few minutes later and sat down quietly. I noticed her unhappy mood.

"Cera, what's wrong?" I questioned her.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Eric forced me to see Cassiel. He looked so poor and horrible!" Cera sobbed. I scooted to her side of the room, going around the wall.

"Don't worry, he's going to be fine." I comforted her. "He's going to be fine, I promise." She stopped and wiped her tears away.

"I shouldn't be crying. I need to be brave and strong." I heard her mutter to herself. Living as Eric's adopted daughter must be hard. Eric had probably tried to train her to be manly, strong and ruthless. **Just like him.**

I started at Cera's neck, noticing a light blue pendent. It looked exactly like my red pendent. I shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing to worry about.

"Let's just go to sleep, it's getting late" I said. Walking towards Cera's crafting table. Checking my inventory, I placed the wooden planks in the 3 by 3 grid, leaving the middle hole. A chest appeared and I put all my belongs in it. Cera was already in bed and I smiled, slipping into my own bed.

"Good night Cera."

"Sweet Dreams Kathy."

"Call me Hayleigh."

"No way, _Kathy."_

"Ugh, fine. Night."

* * *

I laid down on the cold cobblestone, thinking about the girl Eric brought in. She looked nothing like him yet he kept saying she was his daughter. By the look on her face, she seemed to think the same as me. Just before they left, she came over to me while her dad was talking to the guard.

"Hi Cassiel, my name is Cera. I'm going to make sure you get out of here? You understand?"

Then she just left, leaving me to wonder about what she just said. I hate life right now. After tonight there's going to four more days until he asks me for my decision. Before 'she' came, I was thinking of the death option. Now that has seemed to change. For now, I'm going to stick with 'marrying his daughter option.' After all, she told me she was going to break me out. Why am I trusting her anyway? With all the thoughts wandering around in my head, I slowly gave in to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

"Kathy, Kathy, WAKE UP!" Somebody shook me violently and I yawned.

"Just five more minutes mum...and my name's not Kathy..." I murmured. A second later, cold water meet my face and I jumped out of bed. "What the actual hell Mu- Cera?" Yesterday's events came rushing back to me and I groaned.

"I've got my morning schedule today. My dad said he wanted you in the throne room this morning right? It's probably to discuss your ability." Cera babbled.

"Ability?" I asked confused.

"If you want to stay, your going to have to offer some sort of payment to him. In Eric's case, he probably wants to see how well you fight." Cera answered. "I'm great with a bow and this morning, I have weapon training. Every morning and afternoon, you're meant to do some sort of training or learning. The only day off is Sunday. I suppose the people growing up in a kingdom calls that school?"

"Yes, so it's basically like school?" I questioned one more time to make sure I heard correct.

"Yeah. If I were you, I'd go now. Better not keep Eric waiting! Don't forgot to put your wig on."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Your not my mother."

~...~

"There you are. What's your name?" Eric asked me.

I panicked for a moment but then decided to use with my adopted name. "Hayleigh."

"Good. How old are you?"

"Fifteen this year."

"Do you know how to use a sword? Or any weapon? Do you have any special abilities?"

"Uh...No? I'm quite fast on my feet though."

Eric tapped his trone thoughtfully. "I guess we'll have to test you then." He clapped twice and two male teenagers came out. Both were dressed in armour and were equipped with a stone sword.

"We'll test your ability on a bow first."

"I'm pretty sure that's not a god ide-" He dropped a bow in my hands and I started at it uncertainly. He then put arrows in my inventory.

"Three, two, one, go!" The warriors charged on me with their swords out.

"What?! You can't just let me fight them with out any knowledge of a bow! How do you even work this thing?" I plucked the string. One of the males landed on me and I squealed in shock. "Get off me!" I struggled really hard and in the corner of my eye, I saw Eric shake his head. The other male arrived and pinned my arms down. The first male held his sword near my throat and I gulped.

That's enough." Eric stated and I sighed in relief. "Next one, a sword." He handed me a iron sword and boy, it was heavy."

"Oof!" The sword dropped along with my arms. How does Cera even carry this thing? The two warriors chucked and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Start!"

They ran for me again, but this time, they ducked and went for me from behind." The pinned me down and Eric rolled his eyes.

"Last test, a dagger*." He handed me two small diamond daggers, it was surprisingly light. I held them both in my hands, ready to fight. The two warriors were snickering quietly and this made me boil with anger.

"START!"

They came running for my again but the time, I was prepared. I ducked and slid under them. This caught them by surprise and I took the chance to knock both of them over. I pinned one with my foot on his neck, threatening to crush his throat. The other teenager was sneaking behind me but I could tell he was there. The one I had under my foot smirked.  
"This baby still doesn't know how to fight." This angered me and I stabbed him in the chest...which of course didn't do anything because he were wearing armour. I decided to end this and kicked the one behind me in the stomach. He doubled over and I took this chance to pin him to the ground, next to his friend. I held both my daggers close to their necks and glared daggers at them (No puns intended). I heard Eric clap and stand up.

"You're in." He said before walking away.

"In for what?" I asked the teenagers.

"You're now part of the Goleris tribe. Eric will arrange a schedule for you." They answered. I cursed under my breath. I never intended this to happen. Now I'll become a murderer. **Just like _him_.**

***I saw a mod review earlier reviewing the daggers mod. I thought it was cool so I used it in here. I do not own the mod, Minecraft or anything. I only own the story and my OCs. (Didn't know why I didn't do a disclaimer at the beginning of the story).**

**I hope you enjoyed and I want to ask you guys a favor. I need OCs. I defiantly need 2 boys, around the age of 18. (SPOILER ALERT!) They will be the two warriors that fought Hayleigh/Kathy. Thanks and here's the OC form:**

**Name: **

**Age: 16,17,18**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Ability (Not a special power guys. It says ability. Example: Agility):**

**It doesn't matter if you're a girl and you submit a boy OC. I won't judge. **

**What did I say here the last chapter? Save the pandas? That sounds just about right.**

**-PinkyPops12**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat next to Cera in the Goleris tribe' cafeteria, still in my sour mood. She seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong Kathy?" She asked me, worried.

"Nothing." I poked my food, wondering what was the huge purple lump in the middle of the plate. Cera paused then smiled.

"After all these years, I know one thing. You stick your bottom lip out when you're lying."

"What?" My hands flew up to my mouth, feeling around my lips. She nodded and I started sulking.

"I'm...in the Goleris tribe now. I'm a soldier. I have to fight for Eric now. So basically, I'm in this tribe's army." I took a bite of the purple lump and spat it out. "What in the world is this?"

"Oh, it's Enderman essence. Eric says it a good source of nutrients and it's really healthy." Cera shrugged, taking a bite of it. I started gagging and pushed the rest of the tray away. Cera swallowed the lump and scooted over to me in interest. "So, what did you say? Something about joining the army?"

"Yeah. Eric said that 'I'm in'." I sighed, standing up.

"That's good and bad I guess." Cera exclaimed. "The good part is that you can spy on people but the bad news is, you'll have to kill people as well." I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you in as well?" I questioned her.

"Of course!" She scoffed, "being the daughter of Eric, I'll have to be in the army, no training involved. But I still train."

"So you killed people before?" I asked horrified.

"Maybe three or more. But that's it. Hey, there are people who's around the same age as me and they've killed fifty."

"Fifty?" I suddenly felt lightheaded. "Fifty!"

"Apparently so. They show off a lot." Cera rolled her eyes. "I'm also not a big fan of killing so during some evasions, I always go into the woods and maybe take 5 or six people with me so they get spared." She leaned and whispered in my ear. "Remember, I am not on my father's side. Never, and never will be." With that, she finished her lunch and left me to muse over what she had just said.

* * *

"I hope you're getting close to making your decision, Cassiel." Eric chuckled peering at me through the side window.

"I'm far from close jackass." I snapped earning an amused look from him. Eric grinned and showed his sharp yellow dirty teeth. "Good, because if you're not deciding, I am." I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a insult. Coming up with none, I tried to start a conversation. Who knows, maybe I'll get on his good side and he'll let me go.

"So, that girl. What was her name? Cera? Is she _really_ your daughter. Or was she just adopted?" I questioned him. Eric raised his eye brow suspiciously.

"Yes, she is my actual daughter. The one and only love of my life. Nothing else matters to me other than ruling the whole world." He replied coldly. Somehow, I saw through his façade.

"So who's the 'mother'? I can only suppose you killed her." I snorted.

"You can only guess. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, or maybe Cera _never_ even had a mother." Eric hissed at me in anger. So much for getting on his good side.

"Father!" A faint noise was heard upstairs. Eric glanced sideways before he stepped away.

"You only have 4 days left," was the last thing I heard Eric say before he vanished from my sight.

"Wonderful." I cheered sarcastically before slumping my shoulders. "Just wonderful..."

* * *

"Stand straight! Shoulders up! Chin down! Battle positions NOW!" My Goleris instructed yelled at my class. Every one formed a line and got into their preferred positions for battle. I awkwardly stood in my battle stance and tried to hold my daggers correctly.

"Good, good, good" He walked from each one person to other, inspecting their positions. "Fantastic Alexander! The girls stared at the popular boy, his gorgeous blond curly hair falling around his eyes. His beautiful green eyes were filled with pride.

"But sir, he's holding his sword wrong." Kade, the most popular girl in my class countered the instructor. He looked at Alex again and shook his head.

"You're right Kade. Keep trying Alex." He turned away. Alex's eyes dropped and glared at Kade. She shrugged and grinned in victory. Ugh, popular people suck. Their always trying to be the most popular. Usually it turns into rivalry. It really isn't fair though, I've never had a taste of being-

"Hayleigh!" My instructor yelled at me, breaking my train of thoughts. "What is this?" I then realised I had my legs bending like I was really old and my arms were drooping by my side.

"Ummm, It's called the...Old Stance?" I weakly chuckled and the teacher eyed me carefully.

"Show us how to use it." He stated, folding his arms. I nodded and tried to do a flying kick but somehow ended up a tangled mess on the floor. I heard uncontrolled laughter and huffed in embarrassment.

"That's enough Hayleigh." The instructor hummed. "See me after your last period." I sighed and tried to stand up, but the bell rang and I got trampled over. I saw Kade give me a smirk. She then kicked me in the side and I doubled over on the floor.

"Stupid, stupid popular people." I muttered feverishly to myself. "Those selfish brats." I closed my eyes as the last of the footsteps faded away. I heard a person walk up to me timidly.

"Are you okay?" A masculine voice asked, worried. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into emerald eyes.

"Yeah I guess." I propped myself up and Alex helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I smiled and found myself staring at his eyes again.

"No problem. Hey listen, don't ever listen to Kade. She's just a bully. Don't let her get to you okay?" He assured me. I nodded uncertainly and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hayleigh."

**That wraps up Chapter 4 of this poorly written story. No OCs last chapter? :( I hope I can get some this chapter. Just go back to the previous chapter for the details. I defiantly need two boys. Thanks guys!**

**Save the...Pandas...?**

**-PinkyPops12**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there, staring at a butterfly that fluttered by. Alex nudged me and I chuckled. We were sitting on a bench in Goleris Gardens, a park in this kingdom. It was in the afternoon, we had just our second period of 'school'. It was currently morning tea.

"What happened after that?" He asked me in anticipation. "You're lucky to be Cera's sister. She's a role model for many of us students here. Mainly because she's the daughter of our leader." His eyes scanned over my face and I found him blushing a bit. I bit my lip and continued.

"Well, after Cera let go, I just ran and ran until I ran into a Kingdom called Konica. It's quite poor and our current king, King Quinton, just doesn't seem care about anything." I ran fingers through my hair. "A stranger found me and brought me to the adoption center. He signed me in and just left. Three days later, a couple came in and adopted me." I shuddered at the thought. "They were mean and abusive..." A stray tear slid down my face slowly and I watched it fall to the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry." Alex murmured, also watching the tear splat on the ground. "That must have been hard."

I almost hummed and retorted something about 'Oh, it was harder than you think!' But I stopped myself in time, remembering it was Alex I was talking to. "Yes, it was." He sniffed and stood up. The horn sounded, signalling us to go to our final training period.

"What class do you have next?" Alex asked me. "I have Redstone training."

"Me too. Do you know where it is?" I questioned him.

"Of course! Follow me." He led in into the training building where all the classes were held.

"This way." Alex gestured to the closest room on the right. "That's the redstone training room for 15 year olds. "

"Don't you guys have a thing called grades?" I raised my eyebrows in amusement, thinking about what he just said.

"Grades? What are grades?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing."

I opened the door and a rather chubby female stood there. She looked to be about in her thirties.

"Good afternoon Mrs Fredrem." Alex quickly smiled and I repeated what he said.

"Is the others here yet?" Mrs Fredman asked.

"Yes, there are just outside." I said, peering out the door.

"Take a seat, training is going to start soon." A girl around 16, walked in. She had golden-blonde hair and blue tips that would glimmer in the light whenever she moved her head. Her amber eyes stood out from her tan skin and she wore a black tank top with a leather jacket hanging loosely from her shoulders. Her black combat boots clicked whenever she took a step. She glanced at me then looked down again. Her soft eyes trailed to the door and I watch Cera walk in. She's with me this period. Great! I expected her to walk over to me and start chatting but she gave me a simple wave and strolled over to the girl.

"Hey Ally! Did you get the assignment done?" They high fived and laughed. I swear my heart sank to the bottom of my rib-cage when I witnessed that. Alex seemed to notice and he patted my back.

"Alright, everyone's here!" Mrs Fredrem looked around. I scanned my eyes around the classroom as well and found Kade.

_What? She's in this class as well? Oh god, this is going to be a long period._

"So, who can tell me what we did last training." The teacher clapped her hands.

"We learnt about redstone repeaters." Kade smirked, looking Alex's way.

"Great! Now who can tell me what they are."

Alex piped up before Kade can beat him again. "They can make the redstone expand over a much longer distance rather than placing redstone torches all the time." I saw he smirk at Kade, who started to glare at him. Sheesh, some people have anger issues.

"We'll be doing some teamwork. I'll assign you a each a number. Whatever number you get, that's the group you're going to. No exceptions, questions or complaints! Kade, you're number one. Alex, you're number two, Cera, you're number three and Jaden, you're four. Mrs Fredrem gave us our numbers and ordered us to stay with the group. I was really hoping I'd get two or three, not one. I really don't want to be with Kade.

"Hayleigh, number one."

I think I might have just died.

I slowly made my way toward Kade. She saw me and her smile faded to a frown. But when the teacher looked, she just put on her façade again.

"Hey Hayleigh, welcome to my group." She stated, her voice dripping with venom. "_Welcome"_

"Thanks." I rolled my eyes and looked at Kade's group. 'Ally' was in it and I saw her hanging around at the back of the group. Kade was talking to a familiar looking boy and a random girl that was also in our group. I decided to start a conversation with Ally since there is nothing better to do.

"Hey Ally." She looked up, her glistening eyes trained on my face.

"So...How's schoo-what do you call it here?"

"Training." She whispered. I raised my eyebrows and sighed in agitation.

"If you want me to even hear you, you better turn the volume up." I bit my bottom lip, hoping she'll not take that as a insult. Much to my surprise, she smiled a genuine smile.

"Hmph, you're just like Cera. She's been talking about you a lot."

"She has?"

"Yup"

"Do you know? Did she tell you we're twin-"

"Yes, but you're secret is safe with me. I can not imagine what Eric might do to you, knowing that you were the only person that has ever slipped through his hands after all those years." Ally assured. I sighed in relief.

"Well, I haven't properly introduced myself." I began. "May I have the honor?" I heard a chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. My first name is Hayleigh or Kathrine. But just hall me Hale. I'm 15 but turning 16 this year." I said formally.

"I'm Allison or Ally. I'm 16 and has been the best friend of Cera for over 10 years. My favourite weapons are throwing knives." She looked around then leaned towards me. "I also study spells. I only know a little. They are very few witches and wizards in Goleris. I'm one of them. We work in secret. Even Eric doesn't know."

I stood there not surprised. "I used to have a few back in my Kingdom as well. They were the only reason why we survived though winter." Ally smiled, flashing me a glimpse of her perfectly lined white teeth.

"Alright class! Your task is to build a machine using redstone, that can transport people up and down. You also have to have a name for the invention. If you're invention is a success, then it will be used to transport people in this kingdom. You're invention is going to be used in our daily lives and you'll get extra dessert for the rest of the month." I could hear people licking their lips. "You have three weeks. You can use the supplies in the storeroom. You may start now."

I looked at our group awkwardly, which consisted of five members. I saw Kade glare at me and the other two just continued chatting. Ally was confused and I was tired.

How are we going to do this?

**If you guys want to submit a OC, go to chapter 3. A special thanks to Guineapig126 for submitting Ally! I still need two boys though. Please review. That will make my day. How about 2 reviews this chapter? So far, I've only been getting 1 for every chapter. Thanks!**

**Save the Red Pandas!**

**-PinkyPops12**

**(I'm thinking I should change my name. How about you guys decide?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**No excuse for having this posted late. I'm sorry (You'll see this phrase a lot in the future) and I'll try and make it up to you guys. By the way, this chapter is shorter than usual and a bit rushed as well.**

"No, no, no!" Kade shook her head and pointed her finger and me accusingly. "You're doing it wrong! Haven't you ever used redstone before?" I groaned and removed the redstone torch.

"Don't you dare boss me around." I glared at her. She rolled her eyes and snatched the torch and placed it in the middle. We had built a tower and Ally was in the storeroom getting a boat. Kade devised that we could use water, boats and some redstone to built this machine. She struggled of thinking a name for our invention so I decided to name it myself.

"Hey Kade, I think I have a name for a machine." I smiled. Her weary eyes looked into my eyes and I got the message straight away.

_Tell me now or I'll make you wish you were never born._

"Okay...how about elevator?" I suggested. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head.

"Not bad...I'll consider it."

"Thanks." I turned away in relief and and started placing redstone in the designated pattern. In the corner of my eye, I saw Cera excuse herself.

"Mrs Fredrem, Eric said I had to go and help him finish some of his work." I knew she obviously isn't going to help her dad. Maybe she was plotting something. Something about Cassiel...

"Sure." Mrs Fredrem said without looking up from her paperwork. I decided to ponder about it later and focus on this competition. Ally returned with the boats, her golden hair swaging while she bounced her way towards me. The boy and girl in my group, Kayla and Brendon, were working out how the boat would go up in the water. Kade was renovating on our little cobblestone tower and Ally and I was working on the redstone.

_Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought._

* * *

I heard a door slam and I though it was Eric. What? He was visiting me again? Even after starving me and making me drink foul smelling water? As if that wasn't enough? I know I've only got a day and a half left to decide what my fate will be but he doesn't have to pester me everyday.

"What do you want this time?" I asked Eric and looked up. But surprisingly, it wasn't him.

"Oh, nothing. Just came to break you out of here." Cera casually strolled up and unlocked the trapdoor above me. She jumped in and unlocked my chains.

"Thanks" I smiled, rubbing my wrists. "I thought you were joking when you said you'll break me out."

"I never break promises unless something's holding me back." Cera answered, grabbing the ladder on the side of the wall and propped it onto the other wall.

"Where's Eric?" I asked in confusion. "You know you're going to get in big trouble?"

"He's gone hunting. Won't be back for another ten minutes." She flipped her creamy ocean green hair and climbed up the ladder. "Coming?"

I nodded and scrambled after her. She got out of the dungeon and looked around. She walked up to a iron door and pressed a button. The door creaked open and she motioned for me to go. I bit my lip and made my way to the entrance of the Goleris Kingdom.

"Shhh..." I heard Cera whisper behind me. "After you reach the front entrance, hide under a bush. Eric's first instinct once he finds you gone is to go to Konia, the closest kingdom from here. Once they are gone, run in the opposite direction they went and find a nice forest. Build a home made out of soil so when Eric searches for you from an aerial view, he won't get suspicious. Do NOT leave until this war is over. You got it?"

"I-I-I w-what?" I spluttered. She sighed and repeated what she said slowly. I nodded and gulped.

"When the war's over, I'll go and find you." She bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes. "Now go, _brother_!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I sneaked past the guards and into their garden. Finding a strong and big bush, I crawled inside and sat. _I hope this is good enough._ I waited and pondered about what Cera said. As far as I knew, I didn't have a sister. After a minute, a shrilly yell was heard and I knew they had discovered that I had escaped. I just hope Cera hasn't been caught. I heard people marching out, probably looking for me. I sat up straighter and noticed I had my fingers crossed. The shouting and clattering of boots faded and I sighed in relief. I ran out from hiding and headed for the south gate. Luckily, nobody was there so I just walked out. My eyes shifted towards the closest forest. I saw one around seven thousand blocks away and I grinned in delight.

_Maybe I can make an underground house. Eric will never find me._

Happy that I was finally free, I sprinted towards the forest.

* * *

"I'm back!" I heard Cera walk back into the classroom. I glanced at Ally and shrugged. Mrs Fredrem rolled her eyes and turned back to her work. I tried to as well but could stop thinking about what Cera just did. Did she really go to toilet or did she _do something forbidden?_ Suddenly screams and shouts of alarm was emitted from the corridor and a guard ran into the room.

"What is this about?" Mrs Fredrem narrowed her eyes at the young male adult.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but did anyone come into this room earlier?" He asked. Our teacher shifted her eyes to Cera.

"No." She lied and shooed him out of the classroom.

"What happened?" Ally whispered to me and I shrugged. I caught myself staring at Cera suspiciously. Why did Mrs Fredrem lie? What did Cera do that stirred up this commotion? Millions of questions were running through my head but I decided now is not the best time.

"Whatever you did Cera," I muttered to myself, "will defiantly get you in trouble."

**Go to chapter 3 for OC submission. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good to have two new OCs!**

**BlackClaw: You submitted 3 reviews with different OC descriptions in all of them. I can only use one. Also, can you put more detail in your OC?**

**I'll get on with the story now.**

The bell rang and I sighed in relief. I hate going to school. Especially when Eric can't know I'm Cera's sister. He'll hunt me down for sure and possibly kill me. It's not like he never tried to do it ten years ago when he captured Cera. I packed up my items and looked at my timetable. Oh, that was the last period. Okay, the rest of the day, I'll just talk to Cera. Maybe squeeze the truth out of her. What did she do thirty minutes ago? Free Cassiel? I highly doubt it but it's possible. I picked up the rest of my belongings and scampered out the door. I waved Alex and Ally goodbye. I smiled as I scanned the hall, looking for Cera. Suddenly, a girl crashed into me and I fell on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at me, her long black hair swaying furiously.

"Nothing." I murmured. I studied her appearance. She had beautiful emerald eyes and a stunning shiny black cape. She wore a blood red shirt and sky blue skinny jeans.

"What are you staring at?" She asked puzzled. I then realised that I actually _was_ staring at her. I looked away embarrassed and tried to get up from the floor. The girl smiled and stuck her hand out. I gladly accepted it and she pulled me up. "What's your name?"

"Hayleigh or Hale." I grinned and shook her hands. The piercing sound of the dinner bell rang from the cafeteria and the sweet aroma of freshly cooked bread drifted down the hall way.

"What's your name? You want to sit with me for dinner in the cafeteria?" I asked hopefully, wanting to know this girl better.

"ScarletChi." She paused hesitantly. "I have other friends that I usually sit with in dinner. But I'll ask them if I'm allowed to sit with you this time." Scarlet walked down the hallway, which led to the cafeteria and I followed. I found Cera straight away and slinked over to her packed table full of screaming and murmuring kids.

_Well, seems like she's also a popular kid in this school._

I walked over to her but one of the girls sent me a nasty look as I tried to squeeze beside Cera. I quickly apologized and looked for a spare table. I found one pretty quickly and scooted to the corner of the room, where the empty two seater was. I placed my bag carefully on the table and walked over to the serving area.

I walked back with a plate full of purple Enderman essence and tomatoes with spaghetti. My stomach grumbled as I poked the essence and spaghetti. I sat down and started eating quietly, stopping a few times to spit out the Enderman essence. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that thing. Suddenly, a person plopped in the chair in front of me and I looked up. It was Scarlet. She smiled and watched me stare at Cera.

"Do you know her?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I do. Who doesn't anyway? The girl who's the daughter of our chief." I grimaced at the word 'our'.

"Do you like her?"

"No! What are you talking about? She's just my really popular sis- friend that seems to ignore me a lot." I stared at my dinner, thinking abut her.

"Well, doesn't seem like a very reliable friend if you ask me." Scarlet said, who was also now staring at Cera.

"I think she trying to ignore and avoid me. I don't know why though." I muttered and took a bite of my spaghetti. Scarlet said something quietly but I didn't pay attention. I was too engrossed in my own thoughts, worrying about something like Cassiel. What is he doing now?

* * *

"That should do." I swelled up in pride. I had made a dirt house in the forest and it doesn't seem too unnatural. Now, I'll just have to lay low until this war ends. I went out and punched few trees in the area, picking up the wood blocks. I replanted saplings so it didn't look like someone was living here and so I'll have more supplies. I quickly crafted a crafting table and placed it in the corner of my new dirt house.

_Baaaaa_

Perfect, sheep. I'll need some wool for a bed. I sprinted out and spotted a pink and brown sheep.

"You guys are super rare." I chuckled and prepared my wooden sword. It's a shame I don't have shears, I could've spared two innocent lives. They looked at the sword mindlessly and walked away.

"Hey! Come back!" I rolled my eyes and charged, ready to strike and kill. _What are you doing Cassiel? Talking to sheep? Only one day in the forest and you've gone insane already._

My sword pierced through the side of the pink sheep and it disappeared in a mist of white smoke. Two blocks of glossy pink wool were floating on the ground. I went ahead and killed the other one, picking up one brown block of wool. I smiled and strolled back to my house entering through a gate. Outside, it looks like a ordinary hill. But inside, it looks like a huge room with a dirt dome. Torches were aligned on the wall and chests were scattered on the right side, there were a few furnaces in between them. A fire was going in my blazing fireplace and I added a few more planks to keep it going.

I walked to my crafting table and quickly tried to remember the recipe for a bed. Living in a castle wasn't easy. You get everything done for you. But I managed to sneak away from my bedroom window every week to fight the mobs and teach myself the basic survival rules. I was used to carrying around a iron or diamond sword so the wooden sword made me feel vulnerable. At least I'm safe for now.

"Was it three blocks of wool and two planks? Or four planks and three blocks of wool?" I muttered to myself, trying to think back to when I saw my father craft me a bed.

"Ah ha!" I cried in triumph, as I placed three blocks of wool and planks into the crafting table. "I knew I wasn't stupid."

Placing the bed in the left top corner, facing the door, I plopped onto it and closed my eyes in relief. Feeling the darkness envelop my vision, I welcomed it to conquer my mind and body.

**Short I know. I always aim for 1000 words. I usually update on a weekly basis. I upload ranging from Wednesday to Friday unless there's a disturbance that affects my writing. If you want to submit a OC, go to chapter 3.**

**Thank you internet people!**

**-PinkyPops12**


End file.
